Et si
by July-Jo
Summary: Et si Lily avait fini la soirée avec une bonne cuite? Et si elle avait couché avec James au lieu de lui déclarer ses sentiments? Et si elle était tombée enceinte? Et si vous vouliez connaître la suite? Venez lire cette fic !
1. Le temps d'une nuit

Cette histoire n'est qu'une fanfiction de l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling bien évidemment. Les personnages et les lieux sont d'elle.

J'espère que cette fic vous plaira. C'est un peu la première que je travaille vraiment !!

**1. Le temps d'une nuit**

Lily avait déjà bien assez bu pour la soirée. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de boire autant et il fallait qu'elle fasse attention. En temps normal, elle faisait plutôt partie des personnes qui restaient dans un fauteuil à critiquer celles qui faisaient la fête et buvaient pour s'amuser.

Quand elle traversa la pièce, un verre douteux à la main dont elle ne connaissait ni le contenu ni le nom, elle avait déjà avalé trois shots de tequila, deux verres de vodka et un cocktail inconnu à son répertoire. Il fallait qu'elle demande à la personne qui l'avait servie, et elle ne manquerait pas de le faire si seulement elle se rappelait de qui il s'agissait.

Elle arriva près des fauteuils pour s'asseoir, mais son regard fut attiré ailleurs, vers le tableau de la Grosse Dame qui venait de s'ouvrir. James Potter entra dans la salle commune.

C'était lui, et ses amis maraudeurs, qui avaient eut l'idée d'organiser cette petite fête dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Tous les septièmes années étaient présents, mais James avait dû s'éclipser plusieurs fois pendant la soirée pour réapprovisionner le frigo en boisson. Les stocks avait été vidés plus que rapidement et les invités avaient commencé à se plaindre.

Il posa le contenu de ses sacs derrière le bar et demanda à quelqu'un qui passait de bien vouloir les ranger pour lui.

Il en avait assez fait et n'avait qu'une envie : aller se coucher. Il avait passé la soirée à courir dans tous les sens et à se plier aux quatre volontés des invités. De plus, un groupe de fille commençait à se former derrière lui et il pouvait entendre d'ici les gloussements des dindes qui pourrissaient sa vie depuis son entrée à Poudlard, pour la plupart.

Depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce, Lily n'avait pu détacher son regard de lui.

Il était si beau avec ses cheveux, d'un brun si foncé qu'ils pouvaient paraître noirs, dont quelques mèches tombaient devant ses yeux, mais qu'il replaçait toujours en arrière, se passant une main dans les cheveux d'un air nonchalant. Ainsi, il exposait son beau regard azur, tendant parfois vers le gris. Lily s'était tant de fois perdue dans ces yeux. Elle n'en avait jamais vu de si beau. En plus de toutes ses qualités, il était grand et bien battit. En clair, il était tout ce dont une femme pouvait rêver.

Il n'y avait qu'une ombre au tableau. Sa beauté attirait toutes les filles de cette école, et Lily ne pouvait rivaliser avec aucune d'entre elles. Son physique banal n'arrivait pas aux chevilles de celui de certaines de ses groupies. Il avait cependant décidé de lui courir après depuis la quatrième. Par jeu ? par défi ? par envie ? Lily ne le savait pas. Ce qu'elle savait pourtant, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas figurer dans la longue liste de conquête de James Potter et se faire de fausses illusions sur les sentiments qu'il disait avoir pour elle. C'est ainsi qu'elle rejeta toute avance venant du fameux James Potter pendant quatre années consécutives.

Elle le vit se tourner vers elle, et un grand sourire éclaira son visage. S'il savait qu'elle était amoureuse de lui depuis le début, et que ce soir, elle avait enfin pris la décision de lui révéler ce secret, essayant de boire le plus possible en attendant le moment fatidique, pour pouvoir se donner plus de confiance. Avec le nombre de verre qu'elle avait déjà bu, elle ne pouvait même plus se rendre compte de ce qu'elle disait ou faisait. Elle était en train de sourire au garçon à qui elle avait soigneusement évité de parler depuis déjà quelques années.

De son côté, le jeune homme en avait plus que marre de se plier aux volontés de tous, ne pouvant même pas profiter de sa propre soirée. Les gens n'arrêtaient pas de se plaindre. La musique est pas assez forte, j'aime pas ce morceau, y a plus rien à boire, j'ai faim, j'ai soif.

Il aurait bien voulu refiler ce sale boulot à l'un de ses amis, mais les amis n'étaient plus là dès qu'il s'agissait de partager les tâches.

Sirius était déjà bien occupé ailleurs, en précisant que cet ' ailleurs ' était blonde et mesurait environ 1m70. Il l'avait vu s'éclipser, avec elle, de la salle commune quelques heures plus tôt et n'avait pas essayé de savoir où il l'emmenait.

Remus, quant à lui, était beaucoup trop épuisé. La pleine lune avait pointé le bout de son nez quelques jours auparavant.

Il n'avait pas voulu confier la tâche à Peter pour la simple et bonne raison que ce dernier aurait tout fait capoter. Peter avait beau être un ami formidable, il n'en était pas moins maladroit et tête en l'air. Il aurait tout fait de travers.

Il était énervé de ne pouvoir compter sur personne. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, c'était de monter se coucher et de se réveiller demain matin pour une nouvelle journée.

Cependant, une autre envie lui traversa l'esprit. Cette envie s'appelait Lily Evans, et il lui semblait l'avoir aperçu avant de sortir pour acheter ses nouvelles bouteilles. Elle ne devait pas être loin. Bien sûr, elle ne l'appréciait pas du tout, mais elle ne pouvait lui interdire de rêver d'elle, de parler d'elle à ses amis à longueur de journée et de penser à elle pendant les cours, oubliant de prendre des notes.

Il se tourna alors, cherchant sa belle des yeux, et son cœur s'accéléra. Lily était en train de le fixer.

Il n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes pour baisser les yeux vers le verre qu'elle avait en main. Énervé, il s'approcha d'elle à grandes enjambées. Quel imbécile il avait été de la laisser toute seule. N'avait-il pas été assez clair avec les autres garçons de l'école ? Qui était l'abruti qui lui avait servi un verre pour pouvoir profiter d'elle ?

Il ne vint pas à son esprit qu'elle avait peut-être bien décidé d'elle-même de boire. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature, et il le savait bien, à force de l'observer.

Plus il se rapprochait, plus il avait la sérieuse impression qu'elle n'en était pas à son premier verre.

Lily vit James fendre la foule pour s'approcher d'elle, faisant de grands pas pour arriver plus rapidement. Elle se surprit en ne détournant pas le regard une seule seconde, le fixant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à quelques centimètres à peine.

Il lui prit alors son verre des mains sans explication et sans aucune cérémonie.

« Hé ! C'est à moi… » réussit-elle à articuler en gesticulant devant lui pour récupérer son verre.

« Bah plus maintenant, Evans ! »

Il vit alors une brève lueur de déception traverser le regard vert de la jolie rousse, qui se mit à lui parler d'une voix sensuelle qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, qui lui venait sûrement des quelques verres qu'elle avait bu.

« Tu sais… Tu peux m'appeler Lily maintenant. »

Il eut de la peine à respirer correctement. D'où venait cette voix ? Il ne l'avait pas imaginé. Il ne savait pas si elle était consciente de l'effet qu'avait sur lui cette voix, et des avances dissimulées qu'elle laissait transparaître.

Il ne pouvait, cependant, s'empêcher de penser que si elle était ainsi, c'était à cause de l'alcool.

« Combien de verres comme celui-ci est-ce que tu as bu ? » demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil suspicieux.

« Des comme ça, j'en ai pas bu d'autres. Mais par contre, j'en ai bu d'autres sortes… Pas grand chose… Une petite dizaine »

James fulminait et Lily rougit, baissant la tête, trouvant soudainement ses chaussures très intéressantes.

Il lui prit alors la main et l'entraîna derrière lui, n'écoutant pas les complaintes qu'elle pouvait avoir sur le traitement qu'il était en train de lui infliger devant toute la salle commune, où sur le fait qu'elle voulait continuer à faire la fête avec les autres.

Il lui fit alors monter l'escalier qui menait à son dortoir, et vérifia que les autres maraudeurs n'y étaient pas avant d'entrer. La voie était libre évidemment.

Sirius se trouvait avec sa blonde, Remus était à l'infirmerie, et Peter était encore en bas en train de demander à Suzanne si elle voulait danser, pour la douzième fois de la soirée.

« Bon » s'exclama-t-il en regardant Lily « Assieds-toi sur mon lit, je reviens ! »

Lily observa la pièce qui l'entourait. C'était elle où les murs s'avançaient vers elle pour l'écraser ? Cette pièce avait l'air beaucoup plus petite que son propre dortoir.

Elle s'assit sur le lit le plus proche de la fenêtre, pensant à juste titre qu'il s'agissait de celui de James.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et Lily l'observa un long moment avant de se lever pour se diriger vers ce beau jeune homme qu'elle aimait tant. C'était sa chance. Elle ne devait pas la laisser filer. Ce soir, il saurait tout.

Elle marcha donc dans sa direction, ignorant ses doutes et ses frayeurs. Mais une fois près de lui, les mots s'envolèrent. Que voulait-elle lui dire déjà ? Ses yeux étaient tellement magnifiques.

James regardait Lily, qui était maintenant debout devant lui. Elle avait l'air confuse, mais il ne reconnaissait pas son regard. Il en éprouva un désir fou et incontrôlable. Il fallait qu'il ressorte les pensées qu'il avait en ce moment pour pouvoir se concentrer. Il ne devait pas se laisser emporter.

Mais alors que Lily s'approchait encore, ses bonnes résolutions s'envolèrent quelque part dans ce dortoir avec le t-shirt que Lily venait d'enlever.

Elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Il était trop tard pour cela maintenant.

Elle posa ses deux mains contre le torse de James. Son corps était chaud, elle pouvait le sentir. Elle entreprit alors de caresser ses abdominaux, lui provoquant un léger frisson.

Elle se leva alors sur la pointe des pieds pour approcher son visage du sien. Elle pencha légèrement la tête, et sauvagement, James s'empara de ses lèvres, la faisant complètement chavirer. Etait-ce l'alcool qui provoquait ce trouble en elle ou la bouche de James sur la sienne ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment, et ne voulait pas le savoir. Tout ce qui comptait en cet instant était l'envie qu'elle avait de lui et l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

« Lily » l'entendit-elle gémir.

Cette dernière, satisfaite de lui faire de l'effet et complètement saoule, entreprit la tache difficile de lui enlever ses vêtements. Ses mains tremblantes, elle eut de la peine à défaire le bouton de son pantalon, mais elle y parvint enfin, et le fit tomber avec son boxer. Elle eut un léger mouvement de recul en voyant le dressement de son plaisir.

Elle sentit alors James la soulever délicatement du sol pour la reposer sur le lit.

Une fois couché, il enleva sa jupe et se mit à mordiller un de ses tétons qui pointait à travers son soutien-gorge, qu'il enleva rapidement. Sa bouche descendit alors le long de son ventre, déposant de léger baisers sur chaque parcelle de son corps, descendant lentement sa main vers une partie beaucoup plus intime de son anatomie.

Elle émit un léger soupir, et se laissa faire. Elle n'avait plus la force de changer d'avis maintenant. Elle avait déjà dépassé le stade de non-retour.

James enleva alors le dernier rempart qui les séparait et se repositionna sur elle, de façon à pouvoir l'embrasser.

Alors qu'il emprisonna sa bouche de la sienne, il glissa lentement en elle pour ne pas la brusquer.

Elle émit un gémissement de plaisir et il commença son va et vient à l'intérieur du corps de la femme qu'il aimait. C'était pour lui un merveilleux moment.

James se laissa retomber à côté de Lily quelques minutes plus tard, totalement en sueur. Lily avait de la peine à respirer convenablement. L'air lui manquait. James n'était pas beaucoup plus avancé de son côté.

Quand ils eurent tous deux reprit leur souffle, James se coucha derrière Lily, en cuillère, et ils passèrent le reste de la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Tôt le matin, alors que James n'était pas près de se réveiller, une jeune femme sortait de son sommeil.

Lily se réveilla et aperçut James à côté d'elle. Elle sourit, mais se reprit rapidement. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Ce n'était pas elle du tout. Pour qui la prendrait-il maintenant ? Elle réalisait ce qu'elle venait de faire, et une boule se forma dans sa gorge.

Elle chercha ses habits dans la pièce, qui avait grand besoin de rangement, et une fois qu'elle fut rhabillée, elle sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Arrivée à la porte, elle tourna une dernière fois les yeux vers James et une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il pourrait enfin l'ajouter à cette longue liste dont elle avait tant entendu parler. Elle s'en fichait.

« Eh merde… »

Quelques heures plus tard, un bruit dans la salle de bain réveilla James. Il entendit alors Sirius se mettre à chanter sous sa douche et il sourit.

Tapotant le lit à côté de lui, néanmoins, il ne sentit que draps et couvertures. Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, il se rendit compte que Lily était partie.

Elle avait sûrement été dégoûtée en se réveillant, les effets de l'alcool s'étant estompés. Ou alors il avait simplement rêvé.

« Eh merce… »


	2. Dûr retour à la realité

Merci pour les reviews. Je vois que ça à l'air de plaire aux quelques personnes qui m'en ont envoyé alors voici la suite sans plus tarder.

**2. Dur retour à la réalité.**

Deux mois avaient passés. Deux mois durant lesquels Lily faisait tout son possible pour ne pas croiser le chemin dans James Potter ou de son meilleur ami Sirius Black, qui savait sûrement ce qui s'était passé, et ne se gênerait pas pour venir lui en parler à la place de James. Ce dernier n'avait, heureusement, pas essayé de lui reparler depuis cette fameuse nuit, et elle en avait naturellement conclu qu'il avait été déçu, où qu'il avait décidé de passer à autre chose, ayant eu ce qu'il voulait.

Toute cette histoire la rendait malheureuse, mais elle devait tenir bon. L'année serait bientôt finie. Il ne restait plus que cinq mois à tenir environ. Une fois ce temps passé, elle pourrait continuer sa vie paisiblement sans se soucier de lui. Y arriverait-elle ?

Elle avait faim, et regarda sa montre, qu'elle avait modifiée, façon sorcière, pour qu'elle lui indique où se trouvaient les gens de sa connaissance. Une chose en entraînant une autre, elle avait ajouté une aiguille pour James, afin de ne pas le croiser trop souvent.

D'ailleurs, il se trouvait, en ce moment, dans la Grande Salle. Elle ne prendrait pas son petit-déjeuner ce matin. Son ventre se mit à crier famine. Elle avait beaucoup trop faim pour louper ce repas si important dans une journée.

Elle se rendit alors au rez-de-chaussée et, une fois dans la Grande Salle, se dirigea vers la table de sa maison, prenant soin de s'asseoir assez loin de James.

En passant devant eux, elle salua tout de même son ami Remus. Ils étaient préfets en chef tous les deux, et elle ne pouvait pas passer tout droit en l'ignorant, même s'il était l'ami de James.

« Salut Remus » dit-elle en lui souriant, sans regarder les autres.

« Lily »

Elle continua son chemin et s'assit en bout de table avec quelques premières années qui faisaient leurs devoirs. Au moins, ici, elle ne serait pas dérangée.

James la regardait manger. Elle ne lui avait même pas dit bonjour. Elle devait vraiment être fâchée contre lui. Quoiqu'elle ne lui disait déjà pas bonjour avant cette petite histoire.

Elle mangea donc son petit-déjeuner tranquillement, dans le calme, et, une fois fini, se releva.

Elle fut très vite interceptée par James.

« Lily, on peut parler ? » demanda-t-il froidement.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Potter » répliqua-t-elle dans le même ton qu'il avait employé lui-même, prenant soin de bien appuyer sur le fait qu'elle avait utilisé son nom de famille. « On n'a vraiment rien à se dire. »

Elle continua son chemin et ne se retourna pas.

James était triste. Il avait espéré pouvoir éclaircir deux ou trois choses avec Lily, mais voilà deux mois qu'elle l'ignorait complètement, passant devant lui sans le regarder où ne répondant pas à ces salutations. Il ne savait vraiment plus comment s'y prendre pour qu'elle l'écoute.

Aujourd'hui, il avait été directement lui parler, mais elle l'avait rejeté. Qu'avait-il fait ?

Il retourna s'asseoir vers ses amis et se mit à examiner sa cuillère méthodiquement, comme si c'était une chose très importante à faire.

« Alors ? » demanda Sirius, qui brûlait d'impatience de savoir ce qui s'était passé.

« Rien du tout » marmonna James en retournant la cuillère dans ses mains.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Sirius ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'une fille puisse se désintéresser complètement de lui ou de son meilleur ami. Il avait tellement eu l'habitude de l'inverse que cela le dépassait complètement.

« Peut-être qu'elle n'apprécie pas du tout le fait que James ait profité d'un instant, où elle n'était pas elle-même, et où elle avait bu trop d'alcool pour fuir la réalité de sa vie, pour décider que c'était le moment pour eux de passer à l'action. Elle n'a peut-être pas apprécié le fait que toi, playboy de l'école, décide qu'elle, la fille la plus droite et la plus sage de cette école, soit ta prochaine conquête ce soir de fête à laquelle je n'ai pas participé. Elle aurait sûrement préféré de loin se réveiller dans son propre lit le lendemain matin, et non dans les bras de notre charmant séducteur ici présent, où elle a eu la surprise de se retrouver. Peut-être aussi qu'elle avait tout simplement très envie de le faire avec toi et que maintenant, elle ne sait pas vraiment comment agir par rapport à ça, et qu'elle se voile la face. Peut-être qu'elle est attirée par toi, mais qu'elle a peur du « qu'en dira-t-on » ou alors de la réaction de ses proches. Peut-être aussi qu'elle est tout simplement effrayée et qu'elle a besoin de temps. »

James et Sirius se tournèrent d'un même mouvement très lent vers Remus, les yeux grands ouverts. Ce dernier releva la tête de son assiette et regarda James en haussant les épaules.

« Enfin… Moi ce que j'en dis... »

Puis il prit son sac et sortit de la Grande Salle, laissant ses deux amis digérer et comprendre ce qu'il venait de leur dire.

Il sourit en voyant Lily dans les escaliers. Elle n'avait pas été bien loin.

« Lily ? » cria-t-il en marchant plus rapidement pour la rattraper.

Cette dernière se retourna d'un mouvement brusque. Elle avait eu peur qu'il s'agisse encore de James. Les yeux ronds, elle regarda Remus un petit moment avant de sourire.

« Salut »

Il s'approcha d'elle, soucieux.

« Tu vas bien ? » lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« Oui, oui, ça va. J'ai juste un peu trop mangé je pense. »

Il sourit. Il avait effectivement remarqué que Lily avait prit le double de ce qu'elle mangeait normalement au repas.

« Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Si tu veux, je dis au prof que tu restes dans ton dortoir pour la journée. »

« Non merci, tout va bien. »

Il n'insista pas, mais était vraiment inquiet à son sujet. Elle avait l'air très pale depuis quelques jours. Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Seulement, en bon ami, il s'abstint de tout commentaire et la suivit à travers les étages et les couloirs.

Ils arrivèrent devant leur salle de cours alors qu'il n'y avait encore personne. Lily était toujours en avance en classe.

« Comment va James ? » demanda-t-elle en rougissant avant de s'asseoir par terre, dos au mur.

Remus était plutôt surpris de cette question. Elle passait ses journées à ignorer son ami pour lui demander comment il allait quand il n'était pas là. Lily n'était peut-être pas si insensible au charme de James. Mais alors pourquoi le fuyait-elle ?

« Il va bien. » mentit-il.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire que son ami s'apitoyait sur son sort à longueur de journée et qu'il passait ses soirées à leur demander pourquoi est-ce que Lily ne le regardait pas, pourquoi est-ce que Lily ne lui parlait pas. Il ne voulait pas trahir James en révélant tout cela à la jeune fille.

« Comme tout le monde, il stress un peu pour les examens »

Elle sourit timidement. Elle savait bien que James, bien qu'il clame haut et fort le contraire, angoissait toujours beaucoup pour les examens. Elle l'aurait bien aidé à évacuer le stress et à réviser, mais dans les circonstances, ce n'était pas la meilleure des idées.

Le jeune homme en question sortait à présent de la Grande Salle. Il était en compagnie de son meilleur ami Sirius Black, qui était encore en train d'essayer de comprendre la théorie de Remus, alors qu'il suivait James sans faire attention au chemin qu'ils empruntaient.

James marchait en tête, se rendant vers la salle de cours, quand il s'arrêta net en voyant que Lily et Remus s'y trouvaient déjà et avaient l'air en grande conversation. Lily souriait. Si seulement lui aussi pouvait la faire sourire comme le faisait Remus à cet instant. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir avoir ce privilège.

Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui pardonner ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il y repensait souvent. Coucher avec Lily alors qu'elle était ivre morte n'avait pas été la meilleure chose à faire pour que leurs relations évoluent. Il le savait bien, mais il n'avait pas pu résister quand elle lui avait sauté dessus.

Les yeux de Lily furent attirés par un mouvement à la droite de Remus. James était à l'autre bout du couloir, et il avait l'air d'hésiter à venir.

Quand elle pensait qu'il allait rebrousser chemin pour revenir plus tard quand il y aurait plus de monde, il se mit à marcher dans leur direction, suivi de Sirius, qui avait l'air ailleurs. Il marchait en regardant par terre, les mains dans les poches. James, lui, marchait sans quitter Lily des yeux. Cette dernière, plus troublée qu'elle n'aurait voulu l'admettre, détourna son regard pour le porter à nouveau sur Remus.

Sirius eut l'air de revenir à lui en voyant Remus.

« Mus, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques, parce que j'ai décidemment rien compris à ton charabia. Qu'est-ce que tu disais à propos de Li… »

Il reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de son meilleur ami, qui voulait lui éviter une boulette.

Sirius se tourna vers lui brusquement.

« Eh mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Discrètement, James lui fit signe avec le regard que Lily était présente. Sirius se tourna et la vit.

« Oh, salut Evans » dit-il le plus naturellement du monde.

Elle n'avait jamais apprécié le fait que Sirius utilise son nom de famille quand il lui parlait. James faisait pareil. C'était quelque chose qu'elle ne supportait pas. Elle avait un prénom et aimait beaucoup que les gens l'utilisent.

« Tu peux m'appeler Lily tu sais »

A ces mots, James eut un flash. Lily lui avait dit exactement la même chose à la fête, mais avec une toute autre voix qui l'avait complètement envoûté. Des scènes défilèrent alors dans sa tête, sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler. Lily qui s'avançait vers lui, Lily qui l'embrassait, Lily.

« James ? »

Il redescendit sur terre brutalement, appelé par Remus.

« Je… Oui ? »

« Je te demandais si tu avais fait ton devoir »

A voir, le sujet de conversation avait complètement changé pendant qu'il rêvait de sa belle Lily. Il n'avait pas suivi le fil et eut prit quelques secondes pour se rappeler de ce qu'était un devoir.

« Pas eu la motivation de le faire » dit-il simplement.

Il regarda alors Lily, qui évitait son regard en observant les dalles du couloir avec une grande attention. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué que les sols de Poudlard étaient aussi propres. Rusard devait beaucoup s'ennuyer la nuit.

Elle eut alors une envie de vomir et du se précipiter aux toilettes sous le regard inquiet de Remus et James. Sirius, lui, était déjà passé à autre chose en voyant Serina arriver devant la classe.


	3. Une lueur d'espoir

Bon… certaines personnes n'aiment pas ce texte... Il faut pas le lire alors ! ^^… Pour les autres, je suis heureuse de vous mettre la suite. Bonne Lecture !!

**3. Une lueur d'espoir**

James s'était installé sur un fauteuil de la salle commune pour lire un livre. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse le paraître, James aimait beaucoup s'isoler pour lire. Le problème étant qu'il n'était jamais seul, il profitait de la nuit pour le faire, quand ses amis dormaient profondément.

Lui était insomniaque, donc il n'avait besoin que de quelques heures de sommeil par nuit, ce qui l'arrangeait grandement pour ses petites escapades nocturnes avec son bouquin ou ses amis.

Lily était couchée dans son lit en train d'essayer de dormir, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Depuis quelques jours, elle était malade et avait des nausées plus ou moins régulières. Elle mangeait n'importe quoi, et son ventre ne le supportait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas facilement à dormir.

C'est pourquoi, en cette douce nuit, elle regardait le plafond de son dortoir en essayant de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à dormir.

Autant dire que c'était beaucoup trop demander. Le plafond n'avait pas envie de l'aider ce soir.

Elle sortit donc de son lit et décida qu'elle allait finir la nuit dans la salle commune avec un bouquin. Lily aimait beaucoup lire, et c'est ce qui l'empêchait d'avoir des amis. Les gens la prenaient pour une intello juste parce qu'elle aimait la lecture.

Le fait de lire lui procurait beaucoup de plaisir. Elle pouvait ainsi se projeter dans un autre monde loin de tout et vivre de fabuleuses aventures avec des héros inexistants. Elle adorait ça.

Elle s'assit donc sur un fauteuil, et réalisa qu'elle n'était pas seule, car la lumière était allumée.

Elle n'avait même pas vu que quelqu'un était là, trop absorbée dans ses pensées, mais le fait que la lumière était déjà allumée quand elle avait voulu prendre sa baguette l'avait éclairée sur ce fait.

Elle leva tourna donc la tête pour voir qui lui tiendrait compagnie, mais eut tout de suite envie de remonter dans son dortoir en voyant la personne qui se trouvait avec elle dans la pièce. James Potter. Pourquoi lui sur les cent élèves de sa maison ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » lui demanda-t-elle en soupirant.

James sourit et souleva son livre.

« Eh bah je lis » répondit-il fièrement.

En fait, sa fierté ne venait pas du fait qu'il pouvait lui montrer qu'il savait lire où qu'il sortait la nuit pour le faire, mais du fait qu'elle lui avait adressé la parole après presque trois mois de silence. Le fait qu'elle le faisait alors qu'elle était en chemise de nuit arrangeait aussi le tout.

« Oh… Tu sais lire ? » demanda-t-elle méchamment. « Je croyais que les crétins dans ton genre se simplifiaient la vie en couchant avec les profs pour avoir leurs bonnes notes. »

James fulminait. Comment osait-elle lui parler ainsi ? Elle le prenait pour qui ?

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. » Répondit-il simplement en replongeant son nez dans son bouquin.

Lily profita de ce silence pour s'asseoir et ouvrir son livre à la page où elle s'était arrêtée, mais elle ne pu se concentrer sur sa lecture.

Après avoir lu quinze fois le même paragraphe pour essayer de le comprendre, elle referma le livre d'un coup sec.

« Tu m'empêche de lire. » s'exclama-t-elle.

Sans la regarder, James sourit.

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'arrives pas à t'empêcher de me regarder ? »

« Haha… Vraiment très drôle. T'es vraiment trop narcissique toi. T'es vraiment persuadé que tout le monde t'aime rien qu'en regardant ton visage où ta façon de te tenir sur un balai ? Tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil, Potter. Je ne suis pas du tout attirée par toi. »

James referma à son tour son livre et la regarda droit dans les yeux avec une lueur de défi.

« Ah non ? Tu aurais pu le préciser l'autre fois »

« L'autre fois, j'étais complètement cuite et tu as profité de moi. »

« C'est toi qui m'a allumée. Tu est venue te coller à moi et t'as balancé ton haut. »

Lily rougit violement à cette phrase. Elle ne se rappelait que très vaguement de sa soirée, et ne se souvenait pas avoir enlever son t-shirt. Mais peut-être qu'elle l'avait fait.

« En admettant que ce soit vrai, tu as quand même profité d'une fille qui ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. T'en es réduit à ça tu vois. Si des filles s'intéressaient vraiment à toi, tu aurais pas besoin de les faire boire pour coucher avec. »

Cette phrase lui arriva en plein visage. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette nuit se passe ainsi quand il était sorti de son dortoir, mais il voyait le côté positif de la chose : Lily ne l'ignorait plus. C'était déjà un début. Elle était passée de l'ignorance à la haine. Il n'y avait plus qu'un pas pour qu'elle soit amoureuse de lui.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Lily l'était déjà. Elle l'aimait depuis le début. Elle n'avait pas supporté le fait de s'être retrouvée dans son lit un matin sans savoir ce qu'elle avait dit ou fait le soir avant.

Elle ne supportait pas que James ait profité d'elle alors qu'elle était si amoureuse de lui. Il fallait qu'elle l'oublie.

Seulement, elle avait beau essayer de l'ignorer et passer par des endroits où elle savait ne pas le croiser pour aller en cours, elle pensait toujours à lui, et plus qu'avant.

Il hantait ses pensées, ses rêves, son champ de vision lorsqu'ils étaient en classe et qu'il s'asseyait juste devant elle.

En ce moment, elle aurait voulu lui sauter dessus, lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, qu'il devait l'aimer, qu'elle le rendrait heureux toute sa vie et qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour ça.

Ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment pour de telles effusions.

« Je retourne me coucher. Peut-être que j'oublierais que je t'ai vu et que je pourrais dormir. »

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Arrivée au milieu des escaliers, elle sentit une main l'agripper.

« Attends Lily ! »

C'était James. Il lui avait couru après pour lui dire quelque chose. Mais quoi ? De quoi voulait-il lui parler ? Elle se retourna de manière à être face à lui, quand quelque chose l'interpella.

« Que fais-tu au milieu de l'escalier ? » demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

« Je te parle »

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est : Comment est-ce que tu as pu monter ses escaliers sans déclencher l'alarme ? »

James rougit et regarda ses pieds. Pendant quelques secondes, il chercha quelque chose à dire, mais ne dit rien. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas lui dire que lui et ses amis avaient, depuis bien longtemps, trouvé le contre sort à cette alarme.

« Lily, comment on en est arrivé là ? » demanda-t-il très sérieux en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Je n'en sais rien. On est arrivé là en marchant. »

Il voulut rire, mais s'abstint. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Même si sa réplique était assez drôle.

« Comment on en est arrivé à cette situation. Tu me détestes et je ne sais même pas pourquoi ? »

« Ah tu ne sais pas ? »

« Non »

« Eh bien, réfléchis »

Elle voulut se détacher de lui, mais il la tenait fermement.

« Lily, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Si je savais que ce soir-là allait tout gâcher, jamais je ne t'aurais ramenée dans mon dortoir ce soir-là. C'est vrai, crois-moi. Jamais je n'aurais fait quelque chose qui aurait fait que tu me détestes autant. »

Elle le regardait, mais ne parlait pas, comme si elle attendait qu'il ait vidé son sac et qu'il veuille bien la lâcher pour qu'elle puisse s'en aller.

James devait profiter de l'occasion pour lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« Lily. Je t'aime ! Je t'aime depuis la première fois que je t'ai vue. C'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas savoir ce genre de chose à onze ans, mais au fur et à mesure que les années passaient, j'éprouvais de plus en plus ce sentiment pour toi, et je ne savais pas comment te le montrer. A chaque fois que je venais vers toi, tu m'ignorais, quand je te demandais de sortir avec moi, tu me baffais ou m'envoyer bouler. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment faire, jusqu'à ce soir où tu as décidé de t'offrir à moi. Je pensais que j'avais enfin réussi à avoir ce que j'avais tant désiré depuis des années, mais cela n'a duré qu'une nuit. Une nuit qui restera gravée à jamais dans mon cœur. Tu n'es pas comme les autres filles que j'ai utilisées pour passer le temps en me disant que je n'aurais jamais ma chance avec toi. Je te promets que tu n'es pas comme ces filles Lily. »

C'était beau ce discours, mais Lily ne savait pas si elle devait le croire. Peut-être qu'il avait balancé ce texte à toutes les filles avec qui il avait eu une quelconque liaison.

Au lieu de l'insulter ou de l'embrasser, elle le regarda avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

« Prouve-le ! »

Puis elle s'arracha à lui et monta dans son dortoir sans un regard en arrière.


	4. Trop beau pour durer

Je ne vois que des commentaires positifs… C'est sympa.

Je sais que les chapitres sont pas très longs, mais j'ai remarqué que plus ils sont longs, plus les gens ont la flemme de tout lire... ^^

La suite ???? On attend encore un peu ?? Non allez… Voilà pour vous !

**4. Trop beau pour durer**

« Prouve-le ! »

Cette phrase resta dans son esprit pendant plusieurs jours. James ne savait pas comment il pourrait prouver à Lily qu'il l'aimait. C'était bien gentil de lui balancer ça à la figure, mais il n'avait pas de preuve à lui donner. Il l'aimait, et pour lui, c'était déjà bien assez.

« Arrête de te torturer les méninges » lui dit gentiment Remus en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. « S'il faut que vous soyez ensemble, vous le serez ! »

James lui lança un regard assassin. Il avait parfois envie de tuer son ami et ses phrases philosophiques débiles. Et si le destin prévoyait de le mettre avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Lui, il voulait Lily, alors il l'aurait même si ce n'était pas prévu au programme.

« Laisse tomber Rem… Tu ne peux pas comprendre. »

Remus haussa les épaules. Il resta un moment assis à réfléchir, puis sourit.

« Mais j'y pense » s'écria-t-il en sautant du lit.

Le fait de savoir que Remus pensait n'était pas effrayant si on prenait en compte le fait qu'il était premier de classe dans tous les cours depuis le début de leur première année, mais le voir crier et lever les bras au ciel l'était un peu plus.

« Tu penses à quoi ? » demanda James qui commençait à avoir un peu peur.

« Eloïse revient ce soir ! »

Il avait maintenant un sourire immense. Cela ne prouvait rien de bon. Qui était cette Eloïse ? James n'en connaissait qu'une seule, et son retour ne présageait rien de bon.

L'Eloïse qu'il avait en tête n'était autre que la meilleure, et peut-être seule amie de Lily Evans. Elle était dans la même année et la même maison qu'eux, mais n'avait pas commencé l'année avec les autres élèves, car elle devait se rendre en France pour un échange linguistique à Beaux-Bâtons.

Cette Eloïse était une vraie pile électrique, et on ne savait jamais si ce qu'elle disait était vrai ou pas. Elle avait une façon de se comporter avec les autres assez étrange. Pour une raison obscure, Remus avait toujours apprécié la jeune fille que Sirius et James évitaient comme la peste.

Pour une raison encore plus obscure, Lily et elle étaient devenues meilleures amies le premier jour de leur scolarité, et ne s'étaient plus quittées.

« En quoi c'est une bonne nouvelle ? » demanda James

« Réfléchis idiot » répliqua Remus. « Si la meilleure amie de Lily rentre à Poudlard, Lily sera toute contente de la revoir, vu que ça doit faire six mois qu'elle l'a pas vue. Du coup, elle sera de bonne humeur et oubliera qu'elle t'en voulait. »

Remus souriait, mais James eut envie de pleurer.

« Je ne pense pas que Lily soit si bête. Elle ne pourrait pas oublier tout ce qui se passe dans sa vie juste parce que sa copine rentre de vacances ! » dit-il en se levant pour sortir du dortoir.

La jeune fille, de son côté, était assise sur son lit en train de bouquiner. Elle venait de finir un chapitre de son livre, mais elle n'arrivait pas à continuer. Elle était trop excitée par l'arrivée d'Eloïse après le repas de ce soir.

Elle jeta son livre à terre et regarda sa montre. James était dans sa chambre.

Elle appuya sur le bouton de côté et y vit l'heure. Son sourire s'élargit, car elle y vit qu'il était déjà l'heure de manger. Elle se précipita alors vers la Grande Salle.

En passant dans la salle commune, elle croisa James et Remus et la salua d'un grand sourire sans réaliser ce qu'elle faisait.

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit » s'écria Remus en levant les bras au ciel quand le tableau se referma derrière Lily.

James était complètement perturbé par le fait que Lily l'avait salué, c'était évident, mais il l'était encore plus par le comportement étrange de Remus, qui était d'habitude si calme.

Il regarda alors autour de lui et vit Sirius sur un fauteuil en train de regarder, lui aussi, leur ami avec des yeux ronds.

« Je crois qu'il a besoin d'un médecin » dit-il à James en remarquant qu'il le regardait.

Les deux se mirent à rire et Remus croisa les bras et fit la moue.

« Je boude »

Ils rirent alors de plus belle, jusqu'à ce que Peter débarque dans la pièce.

« Les mecs, c'est sept heures. Si on allait manger ? »

Laissant parler leurs estomacs, ils se ruèrent sur la porte et firent la course jusqu'à la Grande Salle en criant que le dernier arrivé devrait porter ses cheveux en rose pendant tout le repas.

Bien sûr, Peter eut beaucoup de peine à manger ce soir-là, avec tous les regards sur ses cheveux.

Quand elle eut fini de manger, Lily regarda sa montre. Eloïse devrait arriver d'ici quelques minutes.

Elle entendit alors la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrir et leva les yeux.

Eloïse était devant la grosse porte en bois et n'osait pas l'ouvrir. Et si les gens l'avaient oubliée ? Elle ne pourrait pas rentrer dans la pièce et dire « Coucou c'est moi » et provoquer un énorme silence.

« Mais je vais pas rester toute la soirée dans le Hall d'entrée » s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle parlait toute seule et se décida à entrer. Elle poussa la lourde porte et vit des dizaines de visages se tourner vers elle. Avec un petit sourire gêné, elle commença à avancer dans l'allée, quand une tornade rousse lui bondit dessus avec force, la faisant presque tomber par terre. Lily !

« Elooooooooooooo » avait-elle crié en courant.

Toute la salle assistait à ce spectacle plus qu'étrange. Lily Evans qui criait au milieu de la Grande Salle se faisant remarquer de tous, c'était quelque chose de rare. Il fallait donc en profiter quand l'occasion se présentait.

Eloïse sourit et referma ses bras autour de son amie. Elle lui avait tellement manqué pendant tout ce temps. Plus jamais elle ne partirait aussi longtemps.

Ce voyage avait été une horreur. Avec ces blondasses qui passaient leur journées à la critiquer et à lui envoyer des sorts à la figure, et ces mecs qui se prenaient pour les rois du monde et lui courraient après uniquement parce qu'elle avait de la personnalité, elle en avait eu sa dose.

« Je suis trooop contente de te revoir » s'exclama-t-elle en relâchant son amie.

Elle la ramena alors vers une place libre de la table des Gryffondors et l'examina sous toutes les coutures.

Les autres personnes avaient recommencé à manger ou a discuter, et plus personne ne faisait vraiment attention aux deux filles.

« Tiens, Peter a décidé de changer de bord ? » questionna Eloïse.

Lily se tourna vers les maraudeurs et vit qu'effectivement, le jeune homme arborait une étrange couleur de cheveux.

« C'est son problème ! Mais si tu veux mon avis, Black et Potter sont derrière tout ça . »

Elle regarda son amie, qui souriait en regardant Remus.

« Tu ne vas pas abandonner ? » demanda Lily abasourdie.

« Non ! » déclara fermement son amie.

Elle avait envie de répliquer qu'elle non plus n'avait pas abandonner avec James, et que cela durait depuis plus longtemps qu'elle, mais elle savait ce sujet épineux. Elles n'avaient jamais pu parler de James sans se battre.

Lily n'avait pas parlé de ce qui s'était passé à son amie, car elle ne savait pas, elle-même, comment réagir à toute cette histoire. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire cela dans une lettre quand elle était à des milliers de kilomètres, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus lui sortir ce genre de choses entre deux morceaux de pains. Alors elle ne dit rien. Pour l'instant.

« Et sinon. C'était comment Beaux-Bâtons ? »

Commença alors une discussion animée sur les spécimens qu'elle avait pu observer pendant ses six mois de séjour à Paris.

James n'avait pas décollé son regard de sa belle depuis qu'elle était revenue s'asseoir avec son amie. Elle était tellement merveilleuse quand elle riait. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Poudlard ne l'avait pas vu rire. Les deux filles avaient l'air de bien s'amuser, gesticulant dans tous les sens.

Si on ne savait pas ce qu'elles faisaient, on aurait pu croire qu'elle faisait des imitations de singes.

Ce n'était évidemment pas le cas.

Eloïse regarda Lily se resservir de poulet une quatrième fois.

« Eh gloutonne. Tu veux qu'on te passe un plat entier la prochaine fois ? » dit-elle en riant.

Lily réalisa alors ce qu'elle faisait. Elle baissa les yeux sur son assiette et la repoussa en avant, l'air grave.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive ces derniers temps, mais je n'arrête pas de manger n'importe quoi et de tout vomir. Pourtant, je ne suis pas boulimique » s'exclama-t-elle pour sa défense avant que son amie de lui fasse un sermon.

Cette dernière lança en riant :

« Si je ne te connaissais pas, je pourrais croire que tu es enceinte ! »

Un silence lourd suivit cette déclaration et le verre que Lily venait de soulever se brisa sur le sol. Elle fixait un point devant elle sans le voir et son visage pâlit d'un seul coup.

« Lily ? »


	5. Une nouvelle plus ou moins surprenante

La suite ?? Je sens que vous la voulez… Je sais que l'histoire est assez banale et même réchauffée, mais qui peut se lasser de l'histoire d'amour de nos deux amis ? ^^

Désolée, ce chapitre est un peu moins bien j'ai l'impression…

**5. Une nouvelle plus ou moins surprenante**

Lily revint à elle quelques heures plus tard. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit le plafond blanc de l'infirmerie. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point il était propre. C'était à se demander si l'infirmière ne passait pas plus de temps à nettoyer qu'à soigner les élèves.

Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle analysait le plafond de la pièce ? Elle aurait mieux fait de se demander pour quelle raison elle s'y trouvait.

Elle tourna la tête et vit une touffe de cheveux noirs sur son lit. D'après la longueur et la couleur, elle jurerait que c'était ceux de James Potter. Que faisait-il à côté de son lit ? Elle tapota alors le haut de son crâne avec un doigts, mais il ne se réveilla pas. Elle lui tira une mèche de cheveux, mais toujours rien. Elle se décida alors à le pousser, et il se renversa sur le sol.

Après avoir sorti les quelques jurons qu'il connaissait le mieux, il se releva et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, un air gêné sur le visage.

« Ah… euh… t'es réveillée »

Lily roula des yeux.

« Non tu es juste en train de parler à mon fantôme » dit-elle sans le regarder.

Il se rassit sur la chaise, sans vraiment relever ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« On était un peu inquiet pour toi. Faut dire que tout à coup tu t'es évanouie comme ça au milieu de la Grande Salle, et personne ne sait pourquoi. »

Lily se souvint alors de son cauchemar. Ce n'était donc pas un cauchemar, mais la réalité. Elle était bien tombée dans les pommes au milieu de la Grande Salle, attirant le regard de tout le monde. Elle qui aimait passer inaperçue.

Tout à coup, la dernière phrase de son amie lui revint en mémoire et elle pâlit.

« Où est Héloïse ? » demanda-t-elle seulement, sans lui répondre.

« Je ne sais pas, ça s'est passé assez vite en fait. Tu es tombée, et je me suis levé pour voir ce qui se passait. Elo a dit que tu avais fais un malaise alors je t'ai emmenée ici avec Sirius, mais elle ne nous a pas suivis, parce que Dumbledore lui a demandé d'aller dans son bureau. Quand je suis arrivé ici, Sirius est reparti pour la trouver avec Remus, qui nous avait aussi suivi, mais ils ne sont toujours pas revenus. »

Lily fronça les sourcils. Elle ne suivait pas vraiment tout ce qu'il disait. Ce qu'elle avait compris était qu'il l'avait portée jusqu'ici depuis la Grande Salle et qu'Héloïse était introuvable. Et d'après elle, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait à comprendre.

« Alors je… Je suis… Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? » finit-elle par demander.

Il haussa les épaules et croisa les bras.

« Bah on n'a pas voulu me dire. »

Lily regarda autour d'elle pour trouver l'infirmière, mais celle-ci n'était pas là. Où pouvait-elle bien être ? Elle n'était jamais où l'on avait besoin d'elle celle-là.

Elle vit alors la porte s'ouvrir et l'infirmière entrer. Cette dernière regarda James avec un regard noir.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes encore ici ? Il me semblait avoir été claire. Je ne veux pas que vous restiez. Il faut que je nous nous entretenions avec mademoiselle Evans. »

James salua Lily rapidement et quitta la pièce. Ce n'est qu'en le suivant du regard que Lily se rendit compte que l'infirmière était suivie du professeur Dumbledore. Héloïse n'était-elle pas sensé s'entretenir avec lui en ce moment ?

« Bonjour Professeur » dit-elle en souriant.

Il lui sourit tendrement. Il savait. C'était terminé. Elle rougit.

L'infirmière s'approcha d'elle avec un flacon coloré qu'elle lui tendit.

« Vous savez ce que sa veut dire ? » demanda-t-elle à la jeune fille.

« Je… Non »

A vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais vu ce genre de chose, mais étant donné qu'elle était moldue d'origine, il y avait beaucoup de chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas chez les sorciers. Surtout lorsque cela touchait au domaine de la médecine.

« Il s'agit d'un test de grossesse » expliqua alors la vieille femme qui était debout devant elle. « Si le flacon se tint en rose, c'est positif. »

Lily observait le flacon qu'elle tenait dans les mains sans rien dire. Elle devait être dans un cauchemar. C'était sûrement pour cette raison qu'elle tenait un test de grossesse positif dans ces mains alors qu'elle n'avait couché avec un homme qu'une seule fois, et par erreur.

« Ce n'est pas possible. » Elle lança le flacon sur le sol et se mit à gesticuler dans son lit. Une boule se formait dans sa gorge. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer et avait envie de pleurer, de crier, de frapper.

« Je vous dis que c'est impossible » criait-elle. « Je veux refaire ce test. J'exige de le refaire » hurlait-elle de plus en plus fort.

Le professeur Dumbledore s'approcha alors de la jeune fille, qui était maintenant en larme. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et parla d'une voix calme.

« Malheureusement mademoiselle, les tests sorciers sont sûrs à 100%. Ils ne se trompent jamais. Vous en êtes à votre quatrième mois bientôt. Il nous est donc impossible à cette heure de pratiquer un avortement, mais cela ne posera pas de problème pour l'école. Nous avons déjà eu ce genre de cas dans le passé. Vous pourrez poursuivre vos études, et nous mettrons à disposition une salle commune uniquement pour vous si vous le désirez. »

Lily essayait de se calmer. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qui lui arrivait. Comment allait-elle gérer toute cette histoire ? Comment en parlerait-elle à sa famille, à ses amis ? Que dirait-elle… Mon dieu, que pourra-t-elle bien dire à James ?

Elle respirait maintenant plus ou moins calmement, et réussi à aligner quelques mots.

« Je… J'aimerais rester dans ma salle commune, afin de ne pas éveiller trop les soupçons et de ne pas m'exclure du reste de l'école. J'assumerais les conséquences de mes actes. »

Elle était redevenue la Lily que Dumbledore connaissait. Celle qui était sûre d'elle et qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Celle qui assumait ce qu'elle faisait. Il savait qu'elle serait assez responsable pour s'occuper de son enfant, mais il ne savait pas si c'était le cas de James Potter.

Parce que bien évidement, il se doutait que c'était de lui que venait l'enfant. Le professeur Dumbledore avait beau être vieux, il n'en était pas complètement abruti.

« Je suis heureux de vous l'entendre dire. Maintenant, vous pouvez, si vous le voulez, quitter l'infirmerie ou rester encore un moment. »

James se trouvait dans la salle commune. Sirius était assis à côté de lui et soupira encore une fois en voyant son ami tourner la tête vivement en entendant le tableau s'ouvrir. Mais encore une fois, il s'agissait d'un première année.

Sur un autre fauteuil, Remus et Heloïse étaient en train de parler doucement des cours. Ils ne s'inquiétaient pas tant que ça. Héloïse, elle, se doutait de ce qu'avait Lily, et Remus savait que ce n'était pas grave du tout.

Le tableau s'ouvrit alors, et Lily entra dans la salle commune. James bondit sur ses pieds et se rua vers elle.

« Lily, ça va ? »

« Ca va. »

Les trois autres, qui étaient restés assis dans les fauteuils, s'étonnèrent qu'elle ne réponde pas par une réplique cassante ou qu'elle ne l'envoie pas sur les roses, mais Lily avait décidé d'oublier ce qui s'était passé. Un jour où l'autre, il faudrait qu'elle arrête d'être une gamine si elle voulait pouvoir assumer ses nouvelles responsabilités. Son enfant n'aurait pas besoin d'une mère complètement hystérique.

Et s'il pouvait en plus…

Non… Lily rêvait, mais elle aurait tellement voulu que son enfant puisse avoir un père.

Elle regarda James dans les yeux. Il paraissait inquiet et elle le voyait. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, il n'était pas si calculateur qu'elle le pensait. Peut-être avait-il vraiment des sentiments pour elle.

Elle décida alors de se laisser vivre. Il fallait qu'elle prenne des risques si elle ne voulait pas regretter plus tard de ne pas l'avoir fait.

Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de James et sourit tendrement.

« Je te jure que ça va. »

Puis elle déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue et monta dans son dortoir sous les regards exorbités des deux maraudeurs et de sa meilleure amie, qui avait suivi toute la scène.

James, lui, ne savait pas comment réagir. Qu'arrivait-il à Lily ? Pourquoi avait-elle réagi ainsi ? Il la regarda monter les escaliers de son dortoir et refermer la porte derrière elle, puis il fit de même.

Lily referma la porte et se laissa glisser contre celle-ci. Assise par terre, dos contre le mur, elle posa sa main sur son ventre curieusement. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, un sourire vint éclairer son visage.

Elle ne l'avait pas prévu, mais ce bébé serait un nouveau départ dans sa vie. Elle se voyait très bien mère et assumerait toutes les conséquences. Elle aimerait son enfant jusqu'à la mort, et à ce moment de l'histoire, elle ne se doutait pas de la portée qu'aurait cette pensée dans son avenir.


	6. La Réaction de James

Pour ceux qui m'ont posé la question, sachez que certaines personnes ne remarquent pas qu'elles sont enceintes avant d'accoucher donc après 4 mois, c'est possible qu'elle n'en ait rien su…

La suite maintenant… Enfin le moment que vous attendez tous… Roulement de tambour…

**6. La Réaction de James**

James était assis dans l'un des fauteuils de sa salle commune. Cela faisait presque deux mois que Lily avait été à l'infirmerie et qu'elle n'avait parlé à personne de ce qui lui était arrivé.

James savait que sa meilleure amie était au courant, mais il savait aussi qu'elle était très fidèle et ne dévoilerait pas son secret, même s'il la pendait à la poutre du plafond par les pieds. C'était une option à écarter.

De toute façon, Lily avait l'air de se sentir mieux, et il n'insisterait pas. C'était sûrement une maladie passagère ou un malaise. Les filles faisaient souvent des malaises à Poudlard quand il faisait trop chaud. Il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter pour rien.

Il n'empêche qu'il ne l'avait pas beaucoup revu depuis, et elle avait toujours évité soigneusement tout contact trop rapproché avec lui, considérant la conversation comme tel, par exemple. Il ne lui avait donc pas parlé depuis l'incident, et c'était pour cette raison qu'il était inquiet.

Il savait, bien sûr, que Lily lui en voulait, mais il pensait que tout s'était arrangé. Elle avait l'air de le tolérer plus facilement avant que cet événement ne survienne pour tout gâcher. Qu'avait-il pu lui arriver ?

Lily était dans son dortoir, en train d'enfiler un autre pull.

« Et celui-la ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Héloïse les bras écartés.

« Celui la c'est bon, mais explique-moi encore en quoi le fait de le cacher aux autres est une bonne idée ? »

Lily soupira et se regarda à nouveau dans la glace. Enceinte de six mois, elle avait de la chance de réussir encore à cacher sa grossesse avec un simple pull large. Étant donné qu'elle était une fille assez mince à la base, son ventre n'avait pas énormément grossi.

Il était vrai que quand elle enlevait les fameux pulls dont elle se revêtait en cette période de chaleur, son ventre était plus gros que la moyenne, et même de beaucoup, mais elle arrivait à le cacher avec ces vêtements, ce qui était un avantage.

« Je ne sais pas comment lui dire. » Avoua-t-elle alors en allant s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de son amie.

« Bah tu pourrais aller vers lui et dire « James, je suis enceinte… Voilà » C'est pas si compliqué… »

Puis, en voyant la moue de Lily, elle admit que c'était peut-être un peu difficile et que cette approche risquait de lui faire avoir une crise cardiaque, mais elle ne pouvait tout de même pas s'avancer vers lui et soulever ses vêtements. Le choc serait beaucoup plus grand.

Lily soupira et sortit du dortoir. Arrivée en bas des marches, elle vit James qui était assis dans un fauteuil. Remus était assis devant lui et se retourna vers Lily avec un sourire.

« Hey Lily » lança-t-il en la saluant de la main.

« Salut Remus »

Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, en face de James, qui la regardait étrangement. D'ailleurs, quand elle se tourna vers Remus pour lui demander ce qu'avait son ami, elle vit que ce dernier la dévisageait dangereusement. Elle savait qu'il était un loup-garou, mais la pleine lune était encore loin. Pourquoi la regardait-il aussi férocement ?

« Je peux te parler ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr »

Elle se leva sans dire un mot à James. D'ailleurs, ce dernier était légèrement en transe et ne réagit même pas au passage de la jeune femme.

Une fois qu'ils furent installés un peu plus loin à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes, Remus explosa.

« Putain Lily… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? T'es complètement inconsciente ou quoi ? »

Lily, les yeux ronds, observa Remus sans rien dire.

« Tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué ? Okay… Le fait que je sois un lycanthrope m'aide beaucoup à ressentir ce genre de chose, mais là, c'est presque une évidence pour tout le monde si tu veux mon avis. » dit-il en regardant son ventre rebondi.

Elle posa ses mains sur son ventre comme si elle voulait le cacher, mais ses mains étaient trop petites pour le recouvrir entièrement. Elle regarda alors Remus avec des yeux embués.

« Ne dis rien ! » dit-elle au bord des larmes.

Remus ne savait pas comment réagir. Il en voulait à Lily de ne pas lui avoir parler de son état. Il lui en voulait aussi de laisser James désespéré et de ne rien lui dire. Il était aussi furieux contre elle parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir pour tout cela alors qu'il devrait. Il n'y pouvait rien, il adorait Lily.

« Bon… Je dirais rien, mais toi tu le feras »

Puis il la prit dans ses bras et monta dans son dortoir.

James remarqua enfin la présence de Lily.

« Salut Lily » risqua-t-il alors qu'elle regardait dans sa direction.

Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était lui qu'elle regardait, ou si son visage était simplement tourné vers lui pour une autre raison, mais elle sourit tristement en retour à son salut. Pourquoi était-elle triste tout à coup ?

Lily se rapprocha de James. Pendant qu'elle avançait, elle se dit qu'il était en droit de savoir, mais elle n'avait pas envie de le lui dire. Comment réagirait-il ? Est-ce qu'il la repousserait ? Elle arriva alors en face de lui et s'assit.

« James » salua-t-elle distraitement.

Il sourit. Elle lui parlait. C'était bon signe, pensa-t-il. Seulement, elle avait l'air préoccupée.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Oh rien… Les résultats des examens m'angoissent. »

C'était le mois de juin. Les examens de fin de septième avaient été passés, et ils attendaient impatiemment leurs résultats pour savoir dans quelle école ils pourraient aller. Lily, elle, savait qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de choix pour son avenir.

« Ah oui… Je pense aller à l'école d'Aurors après… Et toi ? »

Lily pinça les lèvres. Peut-être qu'elle devrait se lancer et lui dire.

« Je prend quelques années pour moi » avoua-t-elle rapidement pour le sortir au plus vite.

James eut l'air choqué et très étonné. La seule personne de cette école qui réussissait assez pour faire ce qu'elle voulait de sa vie n'allait rien faire. C'était une grande nouvelle.

« Pourquoi ? »

Lily eut besoin de se lever. Elle ne pouvait pas rester assise. L'air lui manquait et elle avait besoin de respirer. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

Elle se rappela alors que les fenêtres de la salle commune étaient un peu hautes. Elle leva les bras pour tirer sur la poignée et, au bout de quelques secondes, cette dernière céda, et de l'air frais entra dans la pièce.

Elle se retourna alors vers James, qui la regardait avec une expression d'incompréhension mêlé à de la colère. Lily n'aurait jamais pu imaginer ce que cela donnerait si elle ne l'avait pas devant elle.

James avait regardé Lily se diriger vers la fenêtre. Il avait voulu se lever pour l'aider à l'ouvrir, mais fut collé à son siège par sa découverte.

Alors que Lily soulevait les bras pour ouvrir la fenêtre, il vit un ventre rond apparaître sous son pull, qui s'était relevé en même temps que ses bras.

Ce ventre peu naturel ne voulait dire qu'une chose et expliquait ces longs mois de silence qu'il avait du endurer.

Il bouillonnait de rage à l'intérieur. Ses sens étaient perturbés. Il ne pouvait plus se lever et ne pouvait que fixer le ventre de la jeune femme. Cela faisait maintenant six mois. Comment avait-elle pu garder cela pour elle ? Qui était au courant ? Est-ce qu'il était le dernier des cons qui restait naïf et dans l'ignorance à ce sujet ?

Lily le regarda alors sans comprendre et vit qu'il ne la regardait pas dans les yeux. Elle comprit alors et s'approcha hâtivement de lui, les mains devant elle pour le calmer.

« James je… »

« Ne me parle pas ! Ne me touche pas ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! EST-CE QUE C'EST BIEN CLAIR ? »

Cette dernière phrase avait été criée tellement fort que le silence se fit dans la salle commune. On entendait plus un bruit, et, la gorge nouée, les yeux humides, Lily s'enfuit en courant dans son dortoir.

James, lui, resta assis sur son fauteuil. Quel con. Elle s'était bien moquée de lui.

« T'as du bien te marrer. »

Puis, au grand étonnement de tous, il plia ses jambes, et la tête dans les genoux, il se mit à sangloter comme un enfant.


	7. Parlemoi!

Je cherche une idée de fic… Je suis en train de finir celle-ci (comme vous le remarquez par la tournure que prends les événements (ou pas)) et j'ai envie d'en réécrire une.

Proposez-moi vos idées par reviews ! ^^

**7. Parle-moi !**

James s'était vite ressaisi. Un homme ne devait pas montrer ainsi ses faiblesses devant tout le monde en pleurant comme un bébé. Surtout pas lui, James Potter. Il avait réussi à être la coqueluche de l'école pendant six ans déjà, il n'allait pas tout casser en une soirée quand même.

Quoique depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte de son amour pour Lily, il se foutait du reste.

Seulement, elle l'avait trahi. Elle avait couché avec lui, ne lui avait plus adressé la parole pendant des mois, et lui avait caché sa grossesse, dont il pouvait être le seul responsable, étant donné qu'il n'avait vu Lily avec personne d'autre depuis leur fameuse nuit.

Il était vraiment remonté contre elle. Pourquoi l'avait-elle laissé dans l'ignorance ? Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Il était en droit de savoir quand même.

Lily était dans le couloir, debout devant le tableau qui menait à sa salle commune. Elle n'osait pas entrer. Et si James était là ? Que dirait-il en la voyant ? Que ferait-il. Elle ne pouvait plus le voir.

Il l'avait vraiment déçue. Pensait-il que c'était drôle pour elle de tomber enceinte de la star de l'école alors qu'elle n'avait que dix-sept ans ? Il lui avait fait clairement comprendre que c'était ce qu'il pensait.

Elle croisa les bras. James Potter était vraiment un imbécile. Résignée, elle entra dans la salle. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas rester indéfiniment dans le couloir.

James vit Lily entrer. Elle n'avait pas l'air heureuse. Il comprenait évidemment. Elle devait être en colère contre lui elle aussi. Il n'avait pas été très doux avec elle quand il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus la voir.

Une idée lui vint alors à l'esprit. Et si Lily n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire ? Il avait vraiment réagi comme un enfant en l'envoyant bouler. Ce n'était sûrement pas amusant pour elle de tomber enceinte de lui, alors si en plus, il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen de lui dire, ça en devenait presque impossible pour une fille aussi timide qu'elle.

Il se tint la tête des deux mains et failli s'arracher les cheveux. Qu'il était stupide. Jamais Lily ne serait tombée enceinte juste pour lui faire chier. C'était totalement débile de croire ça.

Il la regarda alors monter dans son dortoir calmement. Elle était quand même forte pour passer par cette épreuve avec autant de calme à l'age qu'elle avait et sans personne pour l'entourer.

« Lily ? » cria-t-il en courant vers l'escalier.

Elle eut un moment d'arrêt, il la vit hésiter, puis reprendre son ascension jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Merde » jura-t-il assez fort pour que les troisièmes années qui se trouvaient dans la salle se tourne vers lui, curieux.

« Quoi ? » cria-t-il avant de se rendre dans son propre dortoir pour retrouver ses amis.

Lily trouva sa meilleure amie assise sur son lit. Elle était en train de lire un livre, ce qui était assez étonnant. Sûrement Remu qui lui avait prêté. Elle avait remarqué que les deux se rapprochaient beaucoup ces derniers temps. Elle les avait aperçu deux ou trois fois en pleine conversation dans la salle commune, et Remus prêtait des livres qu'il avait aimé à Héloïse. Elle, de son côté, se contentait de lui prêter de la musique Moldue qu'elle aimait et que Lily lui avait fait connaître.

« Alors » s'exclama Lily en s'approchant. « Il parle de quoi celui-là ? »

La jeune fille referma le livre, regarda sa couverture et haussa les épaules.

« Pas trop compris. Je n'étais pas vraiment dedans. »

Lily sourit. Il en fallait beaucoup pour concentrer son amie.

« Bon, alors je ne t'interromps pas dans une lecture. Figure-toi que Potter m'a parlé juste là. »

Elle avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler par son nom de famille pour pouvoir prendre plus facilement de la distance. L'appeler par son prénom lui rappelait les moments d'intimité qu'elle avait eu, et qu'elle préférait oublier dans de telles circonstances.

« Faut savoir ce qu'il veut le petit. Un moment, vous êtes en… parfaite union, le moment d'après vous vous parlez plus, tout à coup, quand ça commence à revenir, il te fait la gueule parce que t'es enceinte, et maintenant il veut te reparler. »

Lily hocha la tête. C'était à peu près ça. Ils étaient vraiment immatures.

« Bon… Et tu comptes faire quoi ? »

« Je sais pas. Je ne lui ai pas répondu sur ce coup. »

« C'est bien. Il faut qu'il se rende compte que t'es pas une fille qu'il peut récupérer aussi facilement qu'une de ces cruches dont il avait l'habitude. »

Lily hocha à nouveau la tête. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre.

« Je sais pas si je devrais lui pardonner pour le bébé. Pour pas qu'il y ait de problèmes. »

Son amie sourit.

« Si tu veux lui pardonner, tu le feras, mais laisse-le mijoter un peu. Tu ne dois pas lui montrer que tu vas revenir à chaque fois. »

Lily sourit. Son amie lui était vraiment d'une grande aide.

« Allez viens. On va soulager ton appétit d'ogre. »

Lily lui lança un coussin à la figure.

« Eh, je te rappelle qu'on est deux à manger. » Dit-elle en riant avant de descendre dans la Grande Salle avec son amie.

James était assis à la table des Gryffondors, et regardait Lily manger depuis dix bonnes minutes sans toucher à son assiette.

« Je sais pas quoi faire. » dit-il en soupirant.

« Bah… Je sais pas… Mange ! » s'exclama Sirius, qui dévorait une deuxième assiette de lasagnes.

« Pas faim ! »

Prenant son courage à deux mains, James se leva et se rendit vers Lily à l'autre bout de la table. Etait-ce une coïncidence qu'elle s'assoit aussi loin ? Sûrement pas.

« Lily… »

Elle ne le regarda même pas, mais son cœur battait la chamade. Elle regardait Héloïse, qui leva la tête vers James.

« Tiens… Potter. Ca me fait tellement… pas plaisir de te voir » dit-elle avec un air faussement joyeux.

James faillit lui dire qu'il ne lui parlait pas et qu'elle pouvait se mêler de ses affaires, mais ce n'était pas du tout la bonne chose à faire s'il voulait pouvoir récupérer Lily un jour. Et c'était quelque chose qu'il désirait plus que tout, alors il ne fallait rien gâcher.

Il ne lui répondit pourtant pas, et fixant le dos de Lily, il se mit à parler tout seul, se foutant royalement des personnes autour de lui qui pourrait l'entendre et répandre la rumeur dans l'école que James Potter était faible.

« Lily, je suis désolé. Je me rends compte que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi, mais comprends-moi. Tu ne me parles pas pendant sept mois, et je découvre ça. Franchement, comment j'aurais dû réagir ? J'ai que dix-sept ans tu sais. J'imaginais pas que ça puisse me tomber dessus aussi tôt et j'ai dis n'importe quoi. Je me suis emporté, mais j'ai réfléchi, et je pense que ça devait être encore plus dur pour toi de l'apprendre et de trouver comment m'en parler. J'ai été vraiment un salaud avec toi ces derniers jours, et je m'en excuse. La dernière chose que je veux est de te faire de la peine. »

Il était conscient de s'être un peu mélangé les pinceaux en parlant, mais il n'avait pas répété le discours avant, et ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire en arrivant vers Lily. Tout cela venait du cœur.

Il espéra pendant quelques secondes. Vit qu'Héloïse le regardait toujours, un peu moins furieuse, mais pas non plus émue par son discours. Il haussa les épaules et tourna le dos aux deux filles.

« Bon… »

Qu'ajouter à cela ? Il avait tout dit.

Lily était au bord des larmes. Elle ne pouvait pas résister, mais elle le devait. En plus, dans tout son discours, pas une seule fois il n'avait dit qu'il voulait qu'elle lui pardonne, où qu'il voulait être avec elle, où l'aider avec le bébé. Il avait simplement dit qu'il était désolé d'avoir réagi comme il l'avait fait. Il s'était blanchi de ses problèmes. Tant mieux pour lui.

Il n'avait vraiment pas tout dit. Il le réalisa alors qu'il retournait dans sa salle commune. Quel abruti il était… Mais comment lui dire ?


	8. La fin d'une Parenthèse

Hihi.. Bon je suis inspirée… Sachez que c'est bientôt la fin… J'en suis aussi triste que vous ^^

**8. Fin d'une Parenthèse**

Un mois avait encore passé. James n'avait pas réussi à parler à Lily. Comment parler avec quelqu'un qui ne vous regarde pas, qui ne vous écoute pas ?

Lily avait son temps à éviter James, comme elle le faisait au début. Son ventre, qui avait encore grossi, était maintenant bien visible, et elle ne s'embêtait plus à le cacher. Toute l'école était donc au courant qu'elle était enceinte. Cela en avait étonné plus d'un. Comment est-ce que la petite fille parfaite de Poudlard, qui ne sortait jamais avec personne et passait son temps à étudier, pouvait être enceinte ?

Personne ne se doutait que James était le père. Après tout, aux yeux de tous, ces deux-là se détestaient et passaient leur temps à se crêper le chignon et à s'envoyer des vannes. Quoiqu'on ne les voyait plus très souvent ensemble. James avait dû réaliser qu'embêter une jeune fille enceinte n'était pas une bonne idée.

Il avait du laisser tomber l'affaire Lily en voyant qu'elle était enceinte d'un autre que lui.

Non… James n'avait pas laissé tomber. Il frappa du poing sur le dossier de sa chaise et se précipita vers Lily quand il la vit passer devant lui. Cette fois, elle n'irait pas loin. Il la rattraperait et il lui parlerait.

« Lily » cria-t-il en arrivant vers elle.

Grave erreur. Il n'aurait pas du montrer sa présence. Lily se mit à courir, mais fut très rapidement rattrapée à cause du ralentissement que provoquait son énorme ventre.

Il lui attrapa le poignet et la retourna face à lui. Une lueur de peur traversa ses yeux et James s'en voulut un peu d'avoir été aussi brusque.

« Excuse-moi, je… »

« Potter ? » coupa-t-elle froidement « Que me vaux cette charmante visite ? »

Elle était tellement ironique dans ce qu'elle disait. James en eut presque peur. Il regarda derrière lui et se rendit compte qu'il était tout seul. D'ailleurs, depuis quelques temps, les maraudeurs sortaient sans lui. Il n'était pas d'humeur à leurs plaisanteries contre les Serpentards. Seule Lily occupait ses pensées et son esprit.

« Je dois te parler »

Il vit alors Héloïse arriver derrière la rouquine et lui lança un regard noir.

« Seuls »

Lily hocha la tête.

Il ne lâcha pas son poignet, par peur qu'elle s'en aille, et l'emmenât à travers les couloirs de l'école. Évidemment, les autres étudiants les regardaient étrangement. Qu'est-ce qui passait par la tête de James Potter pour traîner une Lily Evans sur le point d'accoucher à travers l'école. Il s'en foutait. Il avait envie de crier à tout le monde qu'il était le père du bébé et que c'était donc une histoire d'ordre personnel. Ils n'avaient qu'à aller voir ailleurs.

Une fois arrivés au troisième étage, il se mit à tourner en rond sur place devant un mur et Lily crut qu'il devenait fou.

Quelques secondes plus tard, apparut une porte qu'elle n'avait jamais vu et ils entrèrent dans la salle sur demande.

Deux fauteuils avaient été placés dans un coin de la pièce, près d'une cheminée. Il faisait froid, et James ne voulait pas que Lily tombe malade par sa faute.

« Bon »

Il lâcha le bras de la jeune femme, qui s'assit dans un des canapés. Elle ne disait rien, le regardant attentivement pour savoir ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

« Ecoute Lily… L'autre jour… »

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment lui dire ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Il fallait qu'il lui explique, qu'elle comprenne et qu'elle le croit. Elle ne voudrait sûrement pas le croire. Elle était beaucoup trop en colère contre lui, et il comprenait. Seulement, il espérait qu'elle veuille bien l'écouter jusqu'au bout, pour qu'elle puisse ensuite le fixer.

« Je t'ai dis que j'étais désolé et que je n'avais pas voulu te faire du mal. C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas tout. C'est bien beau de te dire que je suis désolé et de m'en aller. J'étais beaucoup trop lâche pour te dire ce que j'avais à dire. »

Il se tourna vers Lily, qui le regardait sans rien dire. D'ailleurs, c'était tant mieux. Au moins, elle ne l'interromprait pas dans son discours, et il pourrait le finir tranquillement.

« Je ne t'ai pas tout dit… »

Une pause.

« Je ne t'ai pas dit que tous ces mois sans toi étaient les mois les plus pénibles de ma vie, que je ne pouvais plus penser à autre chose qu'à toi. Mes notes, qui n'étaient déjà pas extraordinaires, ont complètement chuté. J'ai arrêté de faire des bêtises avec mes amis. J'ai complètement arrêté de penser à autre chose qu'à toi et à ce que j'avais pu faire pour te rendre si malheureuse. Tu comprend, quand j'ai vu que tu étais enceinte, j'ai pris ça comme une attaque contre moi, mais c'était tout sauf ça. Tu n'es pas ce genre de personne. Aussi, je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus te parler, mais depuis, je ne vis plus. Je ne passe pas une journée sans me dire que j'ai perdu ce que j'avais de plus cher au monde. »

Les yeux de Lily s'embuèrent, mais elle se retint. Elle ne devait pas lui montrer que ce qu'il disait la touchait. Elle était plus forte que ça. Seulement, il avait l'air si sincère.

Il continua sur sa lancée sans remarquer le trouble sur son visage.

« Lily, je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde et je n'aimerais qu'une chose, c'est que tu me pardonnes d'avoir été si débile et immature. Je t'aime et je veux passer le restant de ma vie avec toi… »

Il regarda son ventre.

« Euh… avec lui aussi bien sûr » continua-t-il hésitant.

Après tout, il n'avait que dix-sept ans. Ce n'était pas facile de concevoir qu'il puisse vivre bientôt en étant papa.

« Je pourrais te rendre heureuse. C'est vrai rien ne me ferait plus plaisir. Lily s'il te plaît. Si tu ne m'aimes pas, ait au moins la gentillesse de me parler, d'être mon amie. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. »

Lily pleurait maintenant. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. James était un peu maladroit dans ce qu'il disait. Il n'avait jamais été très fort en élocution, mais les mots qu'il prononçait la touchaient au plus profond de son cœur, et elle voyait qu'il était sincère. Il n'était pas assez cruel pour lui faire croire ce genre de choses s'il n'y pensait pas.

N'entendant aucune réponse de sa part, James, qui était dos à elle, baissa la tête et après un long soupir, sortit de la pièce. Il avait essayé et il avait échoué.

Lily, elle, était beaucoup trop émue pour parler et le laissa partir. Elle aurait tout le temps de le retrouver plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle allait rester ici un instant toute seule et repenser à ce qu'il lui avait dit et à ce qu'elle allait faire.

L'heure du repas arriva rapidement et Lily dut sortir de sa cachette. Elle arriva dans l'escalier en même temps que son amie, qui l'interrogea du regard. Cette dernière avait vu James rentrer dans la salle commune quelques heures plus tôt avec un regard vide et ne l'avait pas vu ressortir de son dortoir. Elle ne savait donc pas ce qui s'était passé entre eux, mais elle ne présageait rien de bon. Pourtant, Lily lui sourit.

Pendant le repas, elle eut le temps de lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé, et son ami la regarda avec un sourire.

« Je crois que tu l'as fais assez souffrir pour le restant de sa vie, le pauvre. »

Lily regarda alors de l'autre côté de la table et vit les trois maraudeurs qui étaient en train de manger. Sirius, Remus et Peter étaient bien là, mais James n'était pas présent dans la Grande Salle.

« Il est où ? » demanda-t-elle à son amie.

Cette dernière haussa les épaules.

« Je te l'ai dit, je ne l'ai pas vu ressortir de son dortoir avant de venir manger. Il y est peut-être encore. »

Lily se leva de table et se rendit au pas de course, autant que son ventre le lui permettait, dans sa salle commune au septième étage. Elle donna le mot de passe au tableau, et essoufflée, grimpa les marches du dortoir des garçons sous le regard ahuri de certaines personnes qui avaient déjà fini de manger et qui se trouvaient dans la salle commune.

Elle ne frappa même pas à la porte et entra en trombe, trouvant un James avachi sur son lit en forme d'étoile. Il ne releva même pas la tête en l'entendant entrer, croyant qu'il s'agissait de Sirius, et de sa discrétion légendaire.

« T'as été rapide » dit-il seulement d'une petite voix.

Lily ne prit pas la peine de répondre, se doutant qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il s'agissait d'elle.

Elle s'approcha de ce lit, qui lui fit revenir de lointain souvenir en tête. Elle toucha alors son ventre avec un petit sourire et s'assit sur le bord du lit, le faisant légèrement grincer.

« Tu m'as ramené quelque chose ? »

A voir, James n'avait toujours pas réalisé qu'il s'agissait de Lily. Il ne regardait pas dans la même direction.

Elle sourit.

« Désolée, mais j'ai un appétit d'ogre ces temps»

James sursauta et d'un mouvement rapide, réussi à s'asseoir sur son lit face à Lily.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il légèrement ennuyé.

« Bah, je sais pas, tu m'as pas laissé le temps de répondre tout à l'heure. »

Il haussa un sourcil.

« T'inquiètes pas, j'ai compris ! »

Un sourire encore plus gros vint éclairer le visage de Lily. Il était mignon quand il faisait la moue. On aurait dit un petit enfant.

« Non… Je crois que t'as pas bien compris »

Alors, sans le prévenir, elle s'approcha doucement de lui, comblant l'espace qu'il y avait entre eux, et leurs bouches s'unirent exactement au même endroit qu'elles l'avaient fait huit mois plus tôt, refermant ainsi cette horrible parenthèse de leur vie.

Tout le monde sait ce qui arriva à Lily et James quelques mois plus tard, mais tout le monde sait aussi qu'ils étaient un couple heureux et amoureux, et que leur fils Harry sauverait un jour le monde grâce à l'amour que ses parents lui auront laissé en héritage, terrassant, par la même, l'homme qui vola tant de vies et détruisit tant de familles.


End file.
